¿Verdad o reto?
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -Te reto a...besar a la primera persona que veas cuando abras los ojos... ¡Sin importar quien sea!-expuso con su dedo acusador para enfatizar su orden. Torciendo sus labios el joven abrió los orbes temeroso, más suspiró aliviado al sólo divisar a su atolondrado amigo. -Sólo estas tú imbécil...- UsUk para Vicky ¡HBD!


**¿Verdad o Reto?**

Hello! The Lady Hero i'm here! Hahahahaha! ^^

Traje esto...era un Fic Narusasu que paso sin pena ni gloria por Amor_yaoi...Es especial porque es para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Vicky :D

No es un gran Fanfic, lo sé que mala amiga soy Q.Q

¡Pero ojalá te guste!

**Inspiración:** Un juego de verdad o reto que juge el 10 de Octubre del 2012 con mis amigas y un trauma que me provoco mi lover Hikari XD

**Pareja:** UsUk

**Categorías:** Humor, Romance y Drama.

**Dedicado a:** Vicky por su cumpleaños, por ser mi amiga, hermanita menor, aprendiz y parnert de mi único Alfred en la página UsUk, aunque ya no esté allí.

¡Gracias por ser tan tierna y especial!

Happy birthday to you!

*saca un delicioso pastel y se lo da a Vicky*

3 2 1 ready...

.

.

.

El viento sopló suavemente atrayendo la frialdad del clima.

El mes de Marzo es inestable aunque es cuando comienza a sentirse más calor antes de la llegada de Abril.

La fecha del calendario en su celular marcaba un evento pendiente, Arthur suspiró fastidiado.

Ya lo sabía, el recordatorio no era necesario.

Nunca lo fue.

Frente a él un chico rubio de 17 años caminaba tranquilo y feliz jugando a patear piedras en el camino.

Ambos iban a casa del rubio porque ese día era su "aniversario de amistad"...por así decirlo.

Arthur Kirkland era el inglés de cabellera rubia miró a su amigo de nombre Alfred F. Jones, o Idiot que es su otro nombre según el anglo.

**-¡Juguemos verdad o reto...!-**dijo de la nada, mientras ambos avanzaban por aquel solitario camino.

Kirkland parpadeo confundido, el de ojos azules simplemente giro el rostro para encararlo dibujando una sonrisa en el proceso.

**-Vamos Artie, no seas cobarde...-**le tentó. Frunciendo el ceño molesto y a regañadientes aceptó porque no tenía regalo para Alfred, sería una especie de compensación mezcla de la culpa y sentimientos ocultos.

La idea de lanzar una moneda al aire para determinar si se llevaba a cabo un reto o se decía una verdad, ya estaba gastada pero a pesar de eso la utilizaron.

Primero le toco a Alfred y fue un reto, el de orbes verdes sonrió con burla.

**-Umm...-**realmente el británico se la pensó mucho, jamás tendría otra oportunidad así.

La maquiavélica idea que cruzó su mente no tardo en ser expuesta.

**-Te reto a...romper tus tickets de McDonald's, los que tienes en tu bolsillo derecho del pantalón...-**cuando ese reto lleno de crueldad inundo sus oídos, Jones se tiro de rodillas al piso suplicándole piedad a su amigo.

Pero Arthur sonrió con maldad, la verdad estaba celoso de aquel trozo de papel porque Alfred lo "amaba", literalmente así era.

**-¡Artie love no seas así!-**chillo el estadounidense.

Ante tanto drama por parte de su amigo giro lo ojos aburrido y molesto, para decir con voz monótona.

**-Es un reto...-**al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa demente, o al menos eso opina el rubio, su amigo es un peligroso asesino de inocentes tickets del Mcdonald's.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de incredulidad al darse cuenta que el reto seguía en pie.

**-¡No puedes ser tan malvado! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Artie!-**el joven lloraba a cantaros colgandose de las piernas del contrario, más la expresión de su compañero no cambiaba, no importaría cuanto rogara...Arthur no declinaría de su opinión.

A parte... ¿Artie Love? Sinceramente no le agradó el sobrenombre.

**-¡Ahhhh!-**gritó, pataleo, y al final resignado observo con tristeza a su adorado ticket...

¿Por qué el mundo era así...no mejor dicho, por qué Arthur era así de malvado?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón tomo el boleto entre sus manos y le besó, Kirkland no pudo reprimir el gruñido de celos que se salió de sus labios. Apenas el rubio tiro un poquito del papel, se tiro al piso de forma dramática. El dolor en su alma resultó insoportable.

Los minutos que se tardo en hacerlo pedazos arrugados, fueron la peor tortura en su vida, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus cuencas oculares, al final cayó al suelo incapaz de continuar avanzando.

El flequillo cubrió un instante su rostro...nunca se lo perdonaría a Kirkland.

El aludido se detuvo a observar a Jones, éste levantó la cara regresándole la mirada, pero la suya era fiera llena de rabia, coraje y sentimientos encontrados.

_**-Pagarás por esto...-**_murmuró amenazante sin embargo al de ojos verdes no le pareció importante.

¡Ja!

¡Una venganza del Idiot! ¿Qué tan grave podía ser?

El juego siguió sin interrupciones, tuvieron que decir algunas verdades vergonzosas y cumplir un par de retos estúpidos pero se estaban divirtiendo o al menos el inglés quería creer eso. Porque realmente el americano todavía planeaba su dulce venganza, él no era así pero con ese británico como amigo...bueno algo de su actitud se le pego.

Llegado el turno del 'Hero' al 'Amargado' le tocó cumplir un reto, trago duro al notar la determinación del contrario.

**-Para cumplir esto debes cerrar los ojos...-**con la incertidumbre hasta los cielos el mayor fue obedeciendo.

**-Bien hecho...-**le felicitó.

Él deseaba que Arthur besara a una mujer u hombre francés o...y conociendo a su amigo aquello podría causarle un trauma de por vida.

¡Sí, en serio!

No era broma...

_"Los vengaré tickets de Mcdonald's"_

**-Te reto a...besar a la primera persona que veas cuando abras los ojos... ¡Sin importar quien sea!-**expuso con su dedo acusador para enfatizar su orden.

Torciendo sus labios el joven abrió los orbes temeroso, más suspiró aliviado al sólo divisar a su atolondrado amigo.

**-Sólo estas tú imbécil...-**una leve carcajada inundo su garganta y murió ahogada en la misma al darse cuenta que a Alfred no le afectaba tal situación, hasta juraría que se estaba burlando de él.

**-¿No puedes?-**inquirió con cinismo.

**-Claro que sí...yo no haré un teatro-**se acercó lentamente para hacerlo pero apenas sus pies avanzaban unos pasos, inconscientemente retrocedía asustado.

No mentía, él no haría un espectacular drama, Arthur no, pero su cerebro sí.

_"¡Imposible! ¡No puedo! ¡Trágame tierra! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto!" _

Pero ningún Dios quiso escuchar sus ruegos, sí no tuvo misericordia para con Jones, el blondo no la tendría con él.

Tragó saliva...Lo haría, no tenía miedo...no lo tenía ¿Oh sí?

Quizás un poco, casi nada.

Pero es un Kirkland y por ende el orgullo de éste inglés es demasiado grande al igual que su ego, en parte siempre deseó besar a Alfred porque...estaba enamorado, pero no era como sí al percatarse de tal sentir y a la primera oportunidad se fuese a tirar gaymente sobre el Idiot.

¿Cierto?

Entonces se acercó con gesto sensual y paso decidido, tomó la mano del piel canela entrelazando sus dedos en un contacto placentero...lo acorraló mientras las mejillas del contrario se prendían suavemente en color rojizo.

Se acercó lento y seguro, disfrutando aquella imagen que le brindaba el estadounidense, pero algo pasa...él no se acercó, Arthur no acorraló a Alfred.

Ni siquiera se ha movido de su sitio.

No, sólo fantaseaba despierto, porque el rubio le miraba serio e incluso enfadado.

**-¡Dudé despierta!-**vocifera el menor a punto de perder la paciencia, al ver que Kirkland sigue allí inmóvil, frunce el ceño, lo acorrala, entrelaza sus manos sonríe con prepotencia y lo besa...

El anglosajón reacciona cuando sus belfos son succionados delicadamente en un tacto delicioso, placentero y porque no...Excitante.

Cada movimiento resultaba tentador, e incitante a continuar aquel juego peligroso.

La intensidad subió de tono, se agarraban de los cabellos, gruñían peleando el dominio, las lenguas se encontraban deseosas y luchadoras, querían sentirse más íntimos, rozarse más allá de lo permitido, sentirse uno del otro, sin embargo tan candente beso llegó a su fin por varias razones, una de ellas: Falta de oxígeno, otra era: estaban en un lugar no muy privado, la más importante era: sus sentimientos no habían sido aclarados del todo...¿Deseo o Amor? Cuan diferentes serían las cosas si se dijesen algo...Alfred le miró con inusual dulzura una vez que la respiración se estabilizó, Arthur totalmente sonrojado se encogió un poco manteniendo la distancia sin desearlo en realidad. Sonrió levemente, se alejó a paso lento, girando la mirada de reojo observó a su atónito compañero, que seguía ahí parado mirándolo confundido.

Y suspiró enamorado, atontado y feliz...ridículamente feliz.

Porque para Alfred era un lindo "aniversario de amistad" así.

Él no necesitaba una repentina confesión, ni arruinar el momento con algún comentario estúpido, sólo seguir caminando esperando que Artie reaccioné para continuar jugando Verdad o Reto, y quien sabe...tal vez robarle más besos en el camino.

Para seguramente comenzar la historia de amor mañana.

Cuando sus emociones le dejarán pensar de forma coherente para que todo sea mejor.

**-Perdiste Dudé...-**murmuró a la nada, Kirkland no objetó, simplemente siguió caminando mientras le daba la mano al menor y farfullaba un "Cállate Idiot"

_"¿No quieres ver lo que hay en mi corazón? _

_Yo te lo entregó, está lleno de deseo y tú lo provocas esto es muy serio..._

_Creo que he sido paciente dame tu amor, sí lo mismo hoy sientes, recuerda sin éste amor no hay mañana por venir._

_La felicidad no es tan complicada en un pequeño instante la puedes encontrar, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier día sólo abre los ojos y mira... ¡Aquí está!"_

**Fin **

"Aniversario de amistad" si ajám...no les creo XD

Sé que pareció UkUs en una escena pero ya ven puros delirios de Iggy.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Y a ti Vicky?

Pueden lanzarme tomates...pase toda la noche sin dormir arreglándolo y escribiendo otros Fics porque mi cel lo tiene mi Padre ahora...no planea devolvérmelo lo sé D:

Bueno me voy Bye bye!

~Un review me dice si valió la pena mi noche en vela :D~


End file.
